In people's lives, they would often experience wonderful and memorable sceneries or locations, which may be recorded by photographs or videos. In the prior art, however, when asking for others' favor to take oneself a photo or to record a video, he/she cannot preview the photo effects, thus causing the resultant photos or videos to be unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a technical solution would be needed to address the aforementioned problem.